


Alice at Last

by The_Peridot_Writer



Category: Alice in Wonderland (Movies - Burton)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:42:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 21,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24202270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Peridot_Writer/pseuds/The_Peridot_Writer
Summary: Mirana of Marmoreal has been waiting for a champion. Perhaps Alice Kingsleigh can provide her with that and a bit more.
Relationships: Alice Kingsleigh & Mirana of Marmoreal, Alice Kingsleigh/Mirana of Marmoreal, Alice Kingsleigh/White Queen
Comments: 12
Kudos: 82





	1. Chapter 1

**Alice at Last**

**Chapter One**

**Summary: Mirana of Marmoreal has been waiting for a champion. Perhaps Alice Kingsleigh can provide her with that and a bit more.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Alice in Wonderland or any of its plots and characters. This is simply for entertainment purposes. All rights belong to Tim Burton, Lewis Carol, and Disney.**

The White Queen. Younger sister of the Red Queen, Iracebeth. Mirana of Marmoreal. She was sitting on her throne, staring blankly into space, completely lost in her thoughts. Her hands fidgeted however, with nervousness or simple boredom, she was unable to tell, eventually concluding that it was a simple concoction of the two. What time was it? How long has it been? Right. Time was no longer a thing in Underland. It had stopped when Iracebeth had dawned the crown on her head. A single hand clenched into a fist as the monarch relived that horrid experience once again, the purple electricity of the Jabberwocky filling her mind, causing an unpleasant shudder to rush through her. Damn her. Damn her to the Outlands of Underland. If only that was enough punishment for what she had done throughout her tyranny. If only. But not even torture or death would suffice, would barely be enough to equal her actions.

Mirana absentmindedly traced an old scar on her arm above the silk that covered it. She wanted to forgive her sister for being the reason to such a deep cut but she had done it with a purely malicious intent that something about it made her refuse to bring herself to it. Not that she would ever admit that of course. She loved her sister. But resented her at the same time. Resentment. Who would ever think that would be a word in the White Queen’s vocabulary. Resentment. The word was bitter in her mouth. Iracebeth, tyrant or not, was still her big sister. She always had looked up to her, especially when they were children. But when she changed… Something inside Mirana had broke and all she wanted was to get the love of her big sister back. The sister who held her when she was frightened, held her when she was upset, loved her unconditionally. But that was gone and this was reality. Cruel, bitter, saddening, but reality.

It was a month until Frabjuous Day. But Underland didn’t go by months. No such thing existed. Time came and time went. It didn’t follow any logic pattern. They calculated only by days and even then, now that time had stopped entirely, there wasn’t a way to truly keep track. The Oraculum told what was to occur in the future but dates weren’t a thing. But Mirana knew. She knew that Frabjuous Day was approaching. And she knew that she needed a champion. Iracebeth had hers. But Mirana no longer possessed the only thing that could kill the creature. Iracebeth had claimed that the day she claimed the crown.

One thing tied to another. She needed the Vorpal Sword but she also needed her champion. And as time continued while remaining still, she became more worried and impatient.

Each day, she would ask herself who this champion would be. Perhaps a man, woman. Hell, maybe it would be an animal for all she knew. And she wondered if she would know before the champion arrived. She hoped to at least welcome the very person who would ultimately risk their life for her crown. That was the least she could do, especially if the ultimate end was death. She knew the fate of the Jabberwocky. She knew that it would die. But she didn’t know how, nor did she know who else would fall. Many paths were unclear, despite it being set in stone. Mirana despised that thought. And she especially hated that people would be risking their lives for her. She found it selfish and her heart ached at the very thought of death, regardless of which army they were on. Death was still death. A life is still a life. And nothing should cut such a precious thing short. Especially not her. That was what she told herself. And that was what she lived by.

Mirana stood and headed over to the armour, taking out a cloth and carefully beginning to clean and polish it like she did daily. She found the practice soothing in a sense. It was something that was certain daily. She would clean it daily and ensure that there wasn’t a scratch. She supposed that was her only purpose at the moment. Well, direct only purpose. Whilst she did have a kingdom to rule, it was small and she wasn’t sure how much more she could hold onto the ruling. Her power was diminishing more and more. She moved from one shoulder to the other, content now that she got any form of dust off of it. While there was barely any due to the daily, sometimes twice daily cleansing. Still, it satisfied her. She didn’t know why but it felt as though she was doing her own part. It wasn’t significant but it was something that allowed her to keep a bit of sanity to which she would hold onto as tightly as possible until the commencing day.

“Any word from McTwisp?” she inquired one of the servants when she heard them enter the room, not turning her gaze from the armour, now sliding the cloth up and down the chest plate.

“No, your majesty,” the man spoke respectively, bowing.

“Thank you, Goldling.” Goldling had been her parents’ advisor during their reign. He had decided to seek refuge in Marmoreal, away from the Red Queen and Salazem Grum.

The advisor himself was a fairly dashing lad. While he had no muscles nor any skill with a sword and shield, he held loyalty within his heart for the queen, whether or not she bore the crown. The crown represented the power that Mirana always held. “You are polishing the armour again?” he asked. He knew it was a daily task of hers yet did not have the least bit of the concept behind such an act. “You are needed in the main meeting hall. There are papers and forms that need your attention, my queen. And judging by the way you are scrubbing, you need some form of distraction.” He watched the hand pause, now simply hovering. “Am I incorrect, my queen?” 

“What matters need to be discussed today? Webenzum Day has passed as well as the celebrations throughout Queast and Hungbring. There is nothing left that needs addressing. I would prefer to have the day free.” Due to her back being towards the lad, she knew that she didn’t have a reason to fake the smile that she was known for yet she kept her tone sweet and polite, still managing to convey her message plainly. Through the reflection of the armour, she watched as Goldling bowed and left her with her thoughts to keep her company.

She remembered well what it was like when she first began ruling Underland. She had ruled as a kind and fair monarch for over a century. Mirana herself was young, within Underland standards at least. Over four hundred years. She was in her prime. Iracebeth was four hundred and thirty-two years old. One would come of age when they were a hundred. The life of the king and queen were cut short and due to the fact that fertility in Underland was hard to get the term through resulted in the population being controlled well. People lived for thousands of years. For their parents to die so suddenly had taken a toll. Due to the lifespan, lives were treasured and deemed important. In addition to the rare births as well.

But Iracebeth ruled now. And she had done so for about thirty years. Mirana knew the horrors of her sister’s reign. But she didn’t wish to dwell on that.

Returning to the armour, a much more pleasant thought came about. In the span of those thirty years, two of them had been occupied taking care of a little girl. Alice Kingsleigh. Mirana wanted children of her own, ever since she was a child herself, and my, did she love spoiling Alice. She had been four when she arrived, or as the girl had informed the queen. She would enjoy thinking back on the memories and she found herself back on the night slightly over a decade ago, eleven years to be precise, where she came across Hatter and the child.

The child rested in Hatter’s arms as he approached Marmoreal. “Tarrent, what do you have there?” she inquired from afar, picking up her pace. She stopped in surprise when she realized what it was. “A child?” She studied the girl, noticing the torn dress, the scratches on her face and how pale she looked; much too pale to be her normal skin tone. “Tarrent. Get her inside, quickly! Where did you get her?!”

The Hatter followed the queen, quick on her heels. “Chess brought him over and he fell asleep after tea. The lad enjoyed the tea very much. But it appeared that the day was difficult, my queen. And then I noticed the blood. I do well at stitching hats but not people, especially not a child. So I figured the best thing to do was bring him to you.”

She listened keenly as he spoke and led him to her own chambers. “Set her down on the bed and fetch some clothes for her, please. Then go and rest. It is terribly late. The room is still free. I trust you remember where it is.” He nodded, left and arrived before bidding his queen goodnight and closing the doors behind him.

She unclothed the young child, placing the tattered and torn dress that resembled rags now to the side. She pressed the back of her hand against her cheek and then forehead, fear forming when she found it much too warm to the touch. She gathered a cloth and wet it, gently rubbing her forehead, face and neck with it to cool her down before resting it on her forehead once more. Now to the injuries.

The monarch cleaned the minor cuts and scrapes on her arms before doing the same on her chest, being careful, motherly, much like her own mother when she used to tend to her. After finishing with that, she moved her gaze to the large gash on her side. It looked deep and resembled that of the Bandersnatch’s scratch, causing a shudder of disgust and anger to turn through her for she knew her sister was the only one in Underland to possess such a creature that was not native to Marmoreal or the general vicinity. Whether or not it was Iracebeth herself or one of her soldiers sickened Mirana to her very core. A child. She was no threat to anyone. How could she be? She knew barely anything and was completely defenseless. Even if she wanted to, she held neither strength nor height.

The woman sighed, shoving bitter tears away as she began to treat the wound. She would have to ensure that when the girl woke that she wouldn’t move too much. She was a child so no doubt she held much energy ready to be released. Upon finishing the stitching, she wrapped the girl up in a thick wool blanket, holding her close to her chest to share her warmth with the child who felt like ice. She set the girl down before starting a fire, turning back every now and then to observe the unconscious girl. Once the fire was ablaze fully, she puled up a chair before taking the tyke. She curled up with her in the chair, something about holding her making her content. The queen shut her eyes and allow sleep to claim her.

Mirana was awoken when she felt something, or someone, shift and leave her grip. She opened her eyes tiredly, rubbing them as she came to fully. “Hey.” She got out of the chair, looking at the girl who had her back towards her, still wrapped in the blanket, attempt to warm up by the dying flames. “Oh, dear. Are you cold? Here, let me…” She placed a warm hand the child’s back to which the girl cried out, backing away, staring at her with such crystal blue eyes that seemed to belong to an angel. “I’m sorry!” she immediately apologized. “I didn’t mean to alarm you.”

The child cowered in the corner as tears rushed down her pale cheeks. She began to tremble out of fear, watching the queen warily. She hesitated when Mirana made no move towards her. “N-not gonna… hurt me?” she whimpered out finally.

“No! Of course not! Why would I?” She knelt in front of the child, holding a hand out slowly, offering it to her. She watched the girl with gentle eyes, offering her a calming smile. The girl took a step forward, watching Mirana for any move she would make that could hurt her. But there was none. She took her hand, surprised by how soft and gentle it was. She became less worried before allowing herself to go into her arms fully. “What’s your name, little one?” the queen asked, stroking her hair gently.

“Alice Kingsleigh,” she answered, her voice trembling. She was frightened but the white haired woman was glad that she was at least comfortable enough to let her hold her. “I’m four,” she continued, taking Mirana completely by surprise. Four. In Underland, being four was equivalent to being an infant, a newborn. Was it different from where she came from? It had to be. But it was different here. So did the same rules still apply to her? She was unsure. The age that she would be perceived in Underland was around twenty years old. Still a child. Still needed to be cared for and loved for. She wanted to provide that care for her.

“Where are your parents?” A simple shrug. “Do you know where you are?”

“N-no…”

“Does Underland sound familiar to you?”

“Wonderland?” she inquired. Mirana stopped, finding that precious. She found no need to correct her.

“Yeah, Wonderland,” she smiled in return. “Does it sound familiar?” A negative shake of the head. “Then where are you from?”

“London.” London? The queen looked confused. She must be from the Abovelands. And unless some outside force brought her home, she didn’t want Alice venturing out to find a way out of Underland and back to this London. It was too dangerous for her.

“Alice, I can’t let you go home until someone comes to get you.”

“What, why?” she was on the verge of tears yet again.

“No, no. Little one, don’t cry.” She tenderly wiped a tear that fell, pulling her closer to her chest in an effort to soothe her. “It’s too dangerous. I’m sorry.”

“Dangerous?” she repeated, obviously more than unfamiliar with the term. “What does that mean?”

“IT means that you can get hurt. Like with what happened to your side.” She gestured to the bandaged area. “It hurts, right? I don’t want you hurt anymore. That’s why I want you here with me so I can protect you. Do you understand?” The child nodded and leaned into her, growing content, the tears drying as Mirana gently stroked her hair. She would protect the child. No matter what.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Alice woke in a large bed, significantly larger than her own which was saying something. Mr. Kingsleigh was a wealthy man due to his trades and travels and he was able to provide a lot to his two daughters and wife. Still, the bed was big and comfortable. The young girl rubbed her eyes tiredly with the back of her hand, yawning. When she got out from beneath the covers, she took notice of the silk nightgown that had been placed on her. However, she had little time to truly admire it for a sharp pain had ripped through her side, rushing through the entirety of her small frame. Tears pooled in her eyes and she collapsed back on the bed, on the verge of passing out. Her hazel eyes closed half-way before the opening of the door caught her attention. Before she was aware of what was occurring, she was gathered in gentle arms and held in a loving grasp. “How are you doing today?” a gentle voice inquired, fingers running through her mess of blonde hair.

“Fine,” was all she could respond with. She felt herself shift and watched as the white queen lifted her nightgown, carefully removing the bandages and observing the cuts that had been neatly stitched up. Mirana seemed quite happy with her handiwork. “What are you doing?”

“I’m not gonna hurt you, don’t worry. I’m ensuring that your stitching hasn’t come undone.” She wrapped a new set of bandages around her before pulling down her nightgown. “Now…” She offered the girl a smile. “Hungry?” Alice nodded in confirmation, looking around the castle as she was carried to the large dining hallway, Alice’s eyes twinkling in awe. Mirana looked down at the child, chuckling softly. “You’ve never seen a place like this before? It’s grand, it really is. I love it here…”

The queen placed the girl down on a chair, laughing to herself when she saw the girl much too short to reach over the table, nonetheless, look over it. It was quiet adorable, the little hands reaching over in an attempt to feel what was on it. “Oh honey,” she laughed, not being able to help it. “I’m so sorry. Here.” She sat down after gathering the girl, placing her on her lap. “Is that better?” Alice nodded, still in complete and utter awe as she stared at the sheer length of the table. “This is the table empty… Imagine what it would look like if there was a fear my dear.” She tapped her nose gently, a giggle filling the air, warming the White Queen’s heart. “Oh, you’re so precious!” she cooed, pulling her closer to her heart. “Look at ow precious you are.”

“Precious?” Alice reiterated, the r rolling off much like a w. The way that Alice was going, Mirana wouldn’t be correcting her at all. Her vocabulary would merely consist of adorably pronounced words until she grew old enough to say it correctly. And despite knowing it was wrong to enforce it, she just couldn’t bring herself to correct her.

Mirana smiled, tapping the girl’s nose once more. Her nose scrunched up in return. “Why are you doing that?” she inquired innocently.

“You don’t like it? I can stop if you want me to.”

“No… It tickles,” she admitted. “My daddy does that.”

“Your father?”

“Yeah. But he keeps going away on giant ships… And for a long time. I miss him. I don’t like it when he leaves…” Alice looked down at her lap, playing with the fringes on Mirana’s dress. “… Mommy doesn’t pay attention to me. Only Margaret.”

“Who’s Margaret?” Mirana whispered, her heart aching at how dismayed the girl became.

“My big sister. She’s…” She looked down at her hands, counting on her fingers. “Three years older than me. She started school so mommy is focusing on her only. I’m lonely… Margaret used to spend the day with me but now I’m left alone. I get bored.”

“I know how that feels,” the gentle monarch spoke. “My sister, Iracebeth, would get all the attention. I barely had time with my mom and dad too. Since she’s older, she was to get the crown. So they took her away to teach her. And I got lonely and bored too…” She gently lifted her head by her chin. “… How about we give each other company? So neither of us are alone?” she suggested. “How does that sound?”

“Not lonely anymore?” she inquired, her eyes beginning to shine with tears. “Never again?”

Mirana nodded in confirmation. “You will never be lonely again as long as you stay with me… Here.”

The girl thought for a few moments, the queen waiting patiently, finding another action of hers absolutely endearing. “I stay here?” she asked as if trying to confirm that she wasn’t being pranked. The White Queen nodded.

“Right here in this castle. And since I’ll be taking care of you…” She smiled as she thought of a way that would surely make Alice accept. “… that means you’re a princess.”

Her eyes sparkled immediately at that. “A princess?”

Mirana laughed, nodding once again. “A princess. Yes. I will be treating you much as a mother shall care for a daughter, meaning that you, dear Alice,” she tapped the button of a nose, smiling widely, “are technically considered a princess. How does that sound to you?”

“But I’m not… related to… roy-roy-royalititty…” she managed to finally get out. This was something she had to correct, despite finding the cuteness in her struggle.

“Royalty. That doesn’t matter.”

“It doesn’t? But mommy always says that I can’t be a princess unless I’m with a prince of if I’m related to anyone.”

“Oh, honey. That doesn’t always apply. There are exceptions to everything, including this. So don’t mind what anyone else says. I’m the queen. I make the rules, and I say that you are a princess. Now, what princess do you wanna be?”

“Kitty cat!” she exclaimed happily.

“A kitty cat princess?”

“Yeah! I’ll have all the kittens! All of them as my own!”

“I take that you like cats, am I correct?” The girl nodded. “I think you will like a good friend of mine, Chessur.”

“Is he a kitty?”

“Yes. Indeed he is. A talking and smiling one, too.”

“Oh! I know who he is! It’s Chess!” She exclaimed, joy sparkling in her eyes.

“I’m elated that you remember me,” the gray and blue cat appeared, smiling at the child.

“Of course I would. I’ve never seen a smiling cat before.” She lifted a hand to pet him to which he gladly leaned into, seemingly content at the gentle touch. Mirana watched the exchange with a warming heart, glad that the two already got along.

“Alice says she wants to be a kitty cat princess,” Mirana spoke up.

“I do not follow anyone. No matter whom it is.”

“But you wouldn’t want to upset Alice, would you?” Chess gazed up at the child who wasn’t paying mind to the conversation.

“I suppose not. It appears that there are exceptions to everything,” he winekd, quoting what the queen said merely minutes earlier.

“You sly dog! How long have you been in here?”

“Since your little guest has awoken. I figured she would like to see a familiar face if she was uncomfortable around you,” he purred.

She smiled, stroking the hair of the child. “Luckily, she isn’t uncomfortable. She was hesitant at first but…”

“Yes, yes, my dear queen. I am well aware. As I said…” He watched as the girl’s eyes grew heavy and her pets slowed down to a halt, her hand sliding off. Mirana caught the child as she fell forward, asleep, just like that. “You came to the dining hall but did you eat?”

“No. I suppose we didn’t…” She carefully set the girl down on the chair before asking the chef to make a quick breakfast consisting of eggs, a form of bacon, and some sweets. Mirana loved sweets. Of course, she would ensure that the cooks remained quiet about that little extra information. The people in her court didn’t necessarily need to have that extra information in their lives. She kept her figure enough however to take in the sweets. She wondered now how Alice would like them, how they could potentially be different from the above lands. She sat down and gathered Alice in her arms again, holding her, allowing her to rest until the food came out. She asked for a double serving, not knowing how much the girl ate either. She doubted she ate much due to how tiny shew as but just in case. She didn’t want her to go hungry.

She thanked the chef, asking Chess to wake the young girl. He did so by gently rubbing against her face, accidentally causing her to wake up with a sneeze. “Sorry,” he quietly apologized, the monarch attempting to suppress a laugh with little success.”

“That’s so adorable! Did you hear her sneeze! It was so tiny!” she laughed, Alice still in her sleep stupor, not really noticing what was happening, only feeling Mirana pulling her closer to her chest, her body shaking with quiet giggles.

“Mmm… Daddy?” she inquired, her voice thick with sleep.

“No, honey,” she buried her face in her hair. “It’s Mirana, remember?” She heard the rumble of the girl’s stomach and smiled. “Come on. Why don’t you eat something?”

Alice looked over the food on the table before pointing to a tart. “No. You have to eat real food first. How about some eggs? They’re really good,” she suggested, pulling the plate over to her. The girl sighed but gave in, taking a mouthful of egg. Mirana wiped away the yolk dribbling down the side of her mouth, taking a forkful of her own breakfast. “Do you like it?”

The four year old nodded happily, finishing the egg on her plate within two more large bites. She ignored the meat, going for the tart. “Alice,” the queen stopped her.

“I don’t eat meat,” she stated simply now. Mirana looked confused at that statement.

“Why not?”

“Why would I? I would only eat the meat if I knew that the animal died from old age. Daddy shows me a lot of animals from his journey. He says that they’re gonna be… umm…” She thought, attempting to get the word she heard her father use plenty a time. “They won’t live any longer. None of them and… I… just think that I don’t want to help it. So I don’t eat meat.”

“What about eggs?”

“Huh?”

“Do you not know what eggs are?”

“I do. It’s what chickens lay.”

“Chickens? What are chickens?” she asked, now intrigued by the creatures of the abovelands. She knew that they shared some species but she was sure that she wasn’t familiar with the creature.

“They’re birds. They’re a type of bird! Daddy says that they originally came from China but no one has traded with them. They came to the country side of England. I’ve never seen a chicken before but Daddy had shown me pictures of them. They kinda look like ducks. They’re funny looking.” Alice took a piece of bread, taking small bites, her appetite diminishing as the food settled.

Mirana watched her. She decided not to tell her what an egg was for she would have nothing to feed the child with then. She was growing anyways. She would need it. Mirana handed her a glass of juice. Alice took it, staring at the dark purple liquid. “What is it?”

“Try it. It’s bumbleberry juice. The bumbleberries were freshly picked this morning. The horseflies have just pollinated the flowers to them so they’re nice and sweet,” she smiled, eating the dark purple berry. The girl hesitated before taking a sip, immediately loving the flavor. It reminded her of blueberries and cherries. “Would you like some more?” Mirana inquired, happy to see her taking a liking to the juices. She nodded and the woman carefully poured her another full cup to which the child drank almost instantly. “Don’t drink it so fast,” she warned. “It’s very-…” She was cut off by a loud burp from the child, “gassy…” she chuckled.

“Excuse me,” she blushed a deep red. “I didn’t mean…”

“It’s quite alright. We burp for a reason. I do it too.”

“Nuh uh. Queens don’t bupr.”

Mirana laughed at that. “Alice. I’m a queen. Not something out of this world.  
Alice seemed puzzled at that.

“But I’ve never heard of Wonderland before.”

“And I’ve never heard of London before. You’re from the abovelands, aren’t you?”

“I’m from London,” she responded, Mirana biting back a snicker.

“Yes, yes. I know you are, my dear. But the abovelands is where London is. Do you get it?”

“No,” she said simply. The white haired woman smirked and shook her head, deciding to leave it alone at the time being.

“Alright. Would you like to try a tart now that it seems as though you’re no longer hungry?”

“Please!” she exclaimed happily, taking the bumble berry tart, more than pleased at the tangy taste of it combined with the sugar.

“How do you like it?” she gently wiped some of the berry from the side of her mouth.

“I love it! Mommy used to make sweets all the time! Until… Margaret went to school…” Her tone dampened. Mirana sighed, her own heart aching slightly at seeing how fast Alice’s mood had diminished at the mention of her family.

“Don’t think of them, my dear Alice. Please. Think of only now and the future. Think of what it has in store for us, alright? Can you do that for me?” She carefully tucked a stray hair behind her hear. “Please?” Her own eyes saddened upon watching a tear roll down her cheek. “Please, don’t cry.” She gathered the child to her chest, holding her in her arms as she began to full on cry. “Don’t think about them. You’re with me now. And I’m going to make you very, very happy. I promise you, my dear. You’ll be content living here and you’ll never ever shed another tear. I give you my word.” Something in Mirana told her to protect this girl with her life. No matter what it took, she had to protect her and keep her happy.

“I know that I’m not your mother and I doubt very much that I could take her place. I’m not trying to. But I promise that I will give you the love that any parent would give to their child. It hurts to see you this upset, young Alice. Please. Can you dry your tears for me?” she softly begged.

Alice pulled back after a few minutes, seeming to relax as her tears were wiped away. She was scared, lost. She missed home and all that London was. But then again, that was all she knew at the moment. She didn’t know if she could trust Mirana either. She was always told not to trust strangers and her mother did everything to ensure that she was always in sight of her. The fact that Alice managed to get out of her sight was a shock all of itself.

The queen noticed the uneasiness and the hesitation in her eyes. She sighed softly. Not of annoyance or tiredness. She was merely attempting to think of something. “I know that you don’t trust me. How could you? I’m merely a stranger after all.” She gently took her face in her hands. “… But I want to help you. And I want you to feel t ease.” She gave her a small smile. “I did tend to your wound, didn’t I?”

She gave a small nod of confirmation, soft sniffles the only noise escaping her. “So that gives me some sort of credibility, right?” She chuckled when a shrug was the only answer. “What I mean is that I’ve shown that I want to help you. If I didn’t, I wouldn’t have stopped the blood.”

“Blood?” She seemed confused. “You mean the red milk?”

“Do you not use the word blood?” Mirana thought that was odd. She was aware that Alice was brighter than the normal child, from Underland or not, but why not call it blood? Perhaps it was too… dark for the child? But it was reality and if Alice were to experience pain, she may as well know what was coming out of her from the pain.

“It’s not called red milk? It’s called blood?” She lifted the nightgown up, looking at the securely wrapped bandages, going to take them off, having a sudden urge to see it as though now knowing it was called blood would change the liquid entirely.

“No. Keep that on. You need to heal and removing it might undo the stitching.”

“But the blood…”

“Is the red milk. Calling it blood does nothing to it. It’s still the same, honey. Alright? So let it heal. You know what, why don’t we do something else to take your mind off of everything?”

“Do something? Like what?”

“It’s up to you. We can explore the castle, the library, the garden?”

“Can I see the garden? Please?” Her mother and father both adored flowers so they had an extensive garden at home. There were flowers from all over the world from the trades, spices as well, a few fruits and berries too. “What kind of flowers do you have?”

“Mostly roses,” she replied simply, setting her down and taking her by the hand, leading her through the hallways and to the garden. Alice looked around, seeing all the roses were red. Mirana saw her expression and grinned. “Were you expecting more white?” The girl nodded and the monarch sighed. “My sister… Racie. She loves red roses. Last time I’ve spoke with her on good terms… She told me red roses were her favorite because of the love that they represented.” She stared at the bushes, a stray tear falling. “Racie… held a lot of love in her heart. If it was a thing we could see, it would be as red as the color of these flowers. It was that pure. But she’s changed… I keep the roses as a reminder of who she used to be… I… Miss her.” She stopped and looked at Alice. “I’m sorry. I’ve been rambling, huh? I just…” Her voice cracked and she turned back to the roses. “I miss my sister as much as you miss yours… I miss Racie…” she whimpered.

Dipping her head, she allowed herself to cry. She stopped when she felt small arms wrap around her, holding onto her, attempting to comfort her. “Don’t cry,” came a soft whisper. “I don’t like it when you cry… It makes me wanna cry too…” Alice admitted.

Mirana’s heart warmed the most it had in the longest time. She gathered the girl and put her close to her chest as she had done before a number of times now, burying her face in her hair, allowing tears to flow down, her chest aching over years of pent up emotions escaping, feeling as though she had comfort, that she had someone that would truly comfort her. She had no idea why either. She was young but something told Mirana that she could find love in Alice. That loving someone was exactly what she needed again. Alice was what she needed. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Alice at Last**

**Chapter Three**

Mirana glanced up at her desk from her paperwork, looking at the girl that slept on a large chair, Chessur in her arms. She smiled to herself, hearing the faintest of purrs from the cat as he slept. She didn’t even remember the last time she heard the cat purr. Of course he showed happiness. In fact, she rarely saw him without that smile plastered onto his face but she still never truly heard him purr, showing that he was content. She watched him stretch and curl into a more comfortable position.

She now turned her attention to the blonde. She had Chess in her arms much like a stuffed teddy, her tiny body covered in a thick white blanket as she used the arm rest as a pillow. Mirana’s eyebrows furrowed at that. Surely it was uncomfortable. Rising from the chair, she silently snuck out of the room, appearing more like a phantom than a person due to her movements. She came back with one of the fluffier pillows, being exceedingly cautious as she placed it beneath Alice’s head. She gave a satisfied smile as the girl seemed to grow even more content in her sleep.

Her dark eyes traveled to the pile of paperwork on her desk, having collected for she had neglected it in favour of spending the day with the child. Even now she had no will to attend to it, wanting nothing more than to gather the girl and fall asleep. She was exhausted. Truly so. Her emotions drained her that day. They had all escaped, leaving her worn out and tired. The last time she truly let her emotions get the better of her was when Iracebeth had cut complete ties with her and became the queen of Salazum Grum. And left her alone without love… She had been the only family left, her father and mother having passed on Cloture Day. What a fitting name.

“Oh, Alice… What am I gonna do?” she mumbled to herself, seeing the child remain fast asleep, not acknowledging her. “You wouldn’t know, would you…? You’re a child. But you seem to have experienced enough to not be… You’re wiser than some of the diplomats that come and go from Marmoreal.” She carefully began to stroke her hair, easing her own nerves. “… You used a word. Crazy, I believe. Must be new. We use mad than here… I suppose we’re all mad in Underland.” She smiled. “We all grow mad. I suppose life just does that to everyone, regardless of good or bad luck. It’s how we deal with the madness that makes us the person we are.” She smiled to herself. “Tarrant is always proud about being mad. He said that he prefers Mad Hatter instead of Hatter but stopped when people would use it negatively.

“I wonder if people call me Mad Mirana of Marmoreal.” She was now just thinking aloud to herself, chuckling softly. “But who would want that kind of queen?”

“Me,” came a soft whisper from the large blanket. The White Queen turned her head to her, surprised to hear a response.

“Oh. Alice, I thought you were asleep. I’m sorry if I woke you.” The girl sat up, yawning before burying her face into Chess’ fur.

“I like listening to your voice. It’s soft and nice like daddy’s,” she admitted.

“Oh, Alice. That’s so sweet,” Mirana whispered. “But I feel bad. You were sleeping so soundly. I truly didn’t wish to wake you. You need your sleep to grow big and strong.”

“I am big and strong!” she disagreed now, pouting. “My daddy says that I am and I know I am. I can fight anything and win!”

“Anything?” Mirana inquired, now playing along.

The girl responded with a fervent nod. “Yeah! Anything! One day I’ll fight a dragon and beat it! Like those princes in the fairytales! Except I’ll be the prince and I’ll fight for you!” She happily announced, her eyes twinkling in the light of the candle on Mirana’s desk.

“Really now?”

“Yeah! I promise! One day I’ll fight for you and win! And I’ll be better than those princes and show them that I can do it even if I’m a girl!”

“Oh, Alice! You’re so adorable… But how are you so certain.”

She shrugged, tenderly petting Chess’ fur. “I… Just am,” she whispered. “I just have that feeling and I don’t know why but I know it’s gonna happen. I know I can do it too… It’s like my destiny,” she spoke, her eyes sparkling brilliantly now at the thought. “And I’ll protect you. Just like the princes…” She yawned, fatigue washing back over her now. “Just like them…” She mumbled and fell back to sleep, completely relaxed.

Mirana stared at the child, something about her certainty making her believe that it was really true, that it would happen one day. She smiled, kissing her forehead now, stroking her cheek with the back of her hand. “Already so sure what’s gonna happen. Already so sure, my dear Alice…” She studied her delicate features, her smile growing. “My Alice…”

“Mmm. I don’t believe she belongs to anyone,” came a coy remark from Chessur. Mirana rolled her eyes in return, smirking.

“You just want to hog her for the pets and cuddles. I know you, Chess,” she laughed.

“To be fair, my queen, you’re never exactly free to provide me with the necessities I need. Do not forget. I am still a cat, regardless of my evaporation skills. Cats require a lot of attention and… love,” he spoke calmly, nuzzling into the blankets.

“So you admit that you’re claiming her as yours.”

“Perhaps. But I’m not going to force her to do anything. I’ll simply take advantage when she does,” he stretched. “She seems more than willing to provide me with what I have been missing since I’ve been a meager kitten. Oh, but I do miss those days when we were all together and no one had to worry about family feuds. Even Tarrant got along fairly well with his family and time didn’t stand completely still. I do wonder if time in Underland will affect Alice the same way it does us.”

“She isn’t going to remain here long enough for us to find out.” There was a hint of sadness in the White Queen’s voice.

“Whatever do you mean?”

“She has a family in the Abovelands. You know that she’s not from here. She will eventually go back. Either we’ll return her or she’ll want to go home herself.”

“And what if she is in opposition to the idea and wishes to stay here with us?”

Mirana was silent as she thought for a moment. “… I wouldn’t say no to her… But what about Racie?”

“What about the bloody big head?”

“If she is to somehow discover Alice, I am unsure if I am capable of keeping her safe from her. Racie… I doubt would be fond of Alice… Or the mere idea that I am the slightest bit happy, regardless of… my relationship with anyone. You remember the king.”

“Yes. She was paranoid he would have left her for you.”

“He wouldn’t have. I wouldn’t have allowed it. He was filled with lust, not love.”

“Regardless… Iracebeth is the very jealous type and unless she somehow managed to convince herself that you would not have taken him, he would have been beheaded. Although, I believe that he would have met the same fate eventually. No one can ever be too careful around her. Except Stayne.”

Mirana shuddered unconsciously as he was brought up, absolutely disgusted at the mention of his name. She despised him. He was the most lustful. He was the filthiest and despite her sister being the way she is, she truly didn’t see how she adored him so much. It sickened her to the very depths of her core and she appeared to grow pale with the mere thought of him. “Stayne does not deserve Racie.”

“She thinks otherwise. She truly cares for him. Although he is only there for the position and how well she treats him, as horrid as she is perceived…”

“The ones closet to her get the most. She treats them well. In her own way, she has ways of caring for people. My sister is still there. And I miss her. But until things somehow get fixed… I have Alice,” she smiled down at the child. “And right now… she’s my priority.”

“She is pure,” Chess agreed. “But don’t forget, she is still only a child. Things can change.”

“I’ll ensure they won’t. But I do believe, truly, that she is too good to be affected by anything sinister.”

Chess gave a small sigh. “You put a lot of trust into absolutely everyone. I fear that it will lead to your downfall, my queen.”

“Everyone deserves to be trusted until proven otherwise.”

“I understand that. But with that motto, one can put up a façade and kill you behind your back. Certainly, you are aware of that.”

“Very much so…” Mirana stood, heading over to her desk. “But not everyone is bad, Chess. Don’t you see that?”

“But you are also not seeing that everyone is not always good. People are broken and people are simply cruel. Your vow is never going to live fully. In order to defend yourself, you will eventually have to harm people. Your dungeon has remained empty when it should be full.”

“For what reason? No one here is a criminal.”

“In your eyes, they are not.”

“In my eyes?” Mirana scoffed, turning and looking back at him as she sat on her chest. “And what exactly do you mean by that?”

“You are blind to a lot that is going on around you. Of course, my dear queen, everyone should have trust in everyone that we are all good. But in reality, that simply isn’t the case, I regret to inform you. It is as though you will yourself to see good that simply… isn’t there. The people that are in the dungeons deserve to be there… Being kind isn’t just about… not harming people. It’s about bringing justice to those that have been harmed. And that means punishing the ones who have harmed them and done wrong to them.”

“Chess… Enough,” Mirana mumbled, truly not wanting to think about it or discuss it.

“My queen, it is simply your best interest…”

“Enough,” she said sternly. “Enough, Chess.” Her voice didn’t rise but it was enough to quiet the cat. Mirana was never seen angry or upset but everyone knew the limit to her, especially when her voice became stern. It was more of a mother tone that had the silent yet deadly threat that spoke absolute volumes. It was worse than pissing Iracebeth off. Everyone knew what she was capable of yet no one knew what the White Queen was and they presumed it to be far worse than what her older sister had to offer. The kindest are the scariest once their patience completely diminishes.

“I’m only here to take care of you. But I refuse to drag a dead body,” he purred before dozing off entirely, curling happily under the blanket with Alice.

Mirana sighed, collapsing against the back of the chair. “I refuse to let the darkness consume me,” she mumbled to herself, clenching her fists angrily. “I won’t become like her. I can’t. I refuse to. What good will it bring…? Even.. One might turn me. I can’t risk it. I won’t…” Her fists trembled as she grew more worried and upset each passing moment. “I’ll be damned if I become like her… Father… Told us. From a young age to never let darkness consume us. That we wouldn’t be able to find a way out. And to… Become like Racie..? I can’t. Oh, no. I can’t. I’d rather die before I allow that happen… Rather… die…” She grew even more frightened, her nerves getting the better of her. “I gotta stay strong for Alice. She needs a good role model. One can’[t be if one accepts torture and killing. All she needs is forgiveness and everything… else will be fine. Oh, Alice. I hope you never meet Iracebeth. She will be no good for you. That much I know for certain.”

Her hands trembled harder at the very thought of Iracebeth hurting Alice. It was as though she was already her daughter, already her child. Part of her knew that she would break her vow to ensure Alice’s safety… She knew… Even if unconsciously.


	4. Chapter 4

**Alice at Last**

**Chapter Four**

Mirana was greeted with the sight of Alice on top of her, the child staring down at the queen, her hazel eyes shining brilliantly in the morning sun that illuminated the room. She had retired to bed late the night before so she was still exhausted. Alice, on the other hand, was more than fervent. Not noticing, the child smile brightly. “Good morning!” she exclaimed.

The White Queen sat up, gathering the child in her arms, a white nightgown on. “Good morning to you, too,” she chuckled softly. “How are you doing this morning?”

“My side hurts,” she admitted. 

“Let me see?” She was careful upon lifting her shirt, looking at the bandages that were now soaked through with blood. And it was as though the light switched turned on, Mirana immediately becoming alert. “Oh, honey. Let me clean that up for you.” She got out of bed, holding her close as she brought her in the bathroom. She mumbled a soft curse beneath her breath, ensuring that Alice didn’t pick up on it. She was silent as she stared at the cuts, noticing some infection around the stitching. Her eyebrows furrowed as some of the stitching had come undone. “Alice… How long have you been up for?”

“Before sunrise,” she responded. Mirana looked out the window, seeing the sun about halfway up in the sky already, which meant she had been roaming for a few hours at least.

“I told you to be careful,” she gently reprimanded her. “What were you doing all that time?”

“Exploring.”

“Did anyone bother you?” she inquired as she gathered a light purple cream.

“No.”

“When did you come to wake me?”

“Just now because I felt something when I climbed up on a rafter.”

Mirana immediately turned her head at that, her eyes widening. “What?! Alice, why on Earth were you climbing on rafters?! Especially since you’re hurting?!” Her tone grew frantic despite her best efforts and she watched as Alice began to visibly grow upset too. “Oh, honey. No. Don’t cry.”

“I’m sorry,” the girl shook. “I didn’t mean to… I just got curious. Mother… says that my curiosity always gets me into trouble.”

Mirana stared at the dismayed child before carefully taking her face into her hands. “Alice. Please, look at me.”

The child lifted her head as more tears rolled down. “I’m sorry,” she whimpered.

“There’s nothing to be sorry for. I’m not mad at you.”

“You’re… You’re not? But I thought-. You seemed mad.”

“No… No, no, no, no, no. I’m not mad, sweetheart. I’m worried. I’m just worried. I want you to be more careful. You could have seriously been hurt.”

She dipped her head once more, growing silent. “Mother says… says that I shouldn’t be curious. It’s improper for a girl.”

The queen immediately shook her head at that. “Who’s to say what is proper? If proper was wearing a cod fish on your head, would you do it?” She smiled at the girl’s laugh that rang through the air. “There we go,” she hummed happily, gently rubbing her cheeks with her thumbs, wiping her tears away. “There’s that smile. Alice. Listen to me. The most important thing one can have is their curiosity. Without it, much of what we have wouldn’t exist. I want you to keep your curiosity for as long as you live. Never stop being curious and exploring. Never. Do you promise me?”

Alice locked her gaze with the queen’s once more before lifting a hand, holding out her smallest finger. “I pinkie promise.”

Mirana smiled widely, hooking her pinkie around hers before placing a tender kiss on her forehead. “Thank you, my dear Alice. Now…” She stood fully, gathering cloth and thread. “Let’s clean you up.” She worked diligently, the cream numbing the area as she stitched it up after draining the infection. “Does that feel any better?” The girl nodded before going into her arms, wrapping her own around her neck. Her shirt was put back on before ethe two left, Mirana carrying the child out into the main hall. “You haven’t eaten yet. Are you hungry?”

The girl nodded and as if on cue, her stomach grumbled. The White Queen smiled at that. “Absolutely precious,” she whispered.

“Huh?”

“I said you’re absolutely precious,” she smiled. “Absolutely, irresistibly precious. And nothing will convince me otherwise.”

Alice stuck her tongue out in response, not used to such compliments. Mirana smirked, pressing a kiss on her cheek.

The weeks that went by were simple, happy, and Mirana was glad that her sister hadn’t demanded any meetings. She didn’t want to leave Alice alone, despite her side almost healed but she also didn’t want to bring her to the Red Kingdom. She simply didn’t want Iracebeth knowing Alice existed at all for she feared about what she would do if she found out about her.

She was holding Alice in her lap one night as she worked. They had unconsciously established a routine each day and night. If there were no emergencies or meetings, Mirana was happy to spend the day with the child. She showed her around the entirety of the kingdom as well as over the land she ruled. And Alice was fascinated by absolutely anything and everything. But if Mirana did have to attend a meeting, she would ensure that Alice remained in the garden. Tis was a rather easy task since the meeting room did overlook the garden.

Alice had her own little area she tended to that consisted of blue and white roses. Mirana had requested an area especially for her.

Mirana glanced up from her papers one evening, looking down at the sleeping child before turning her attention to three flowers. A white rose. A red one. A blue one. She had decided to place them there because Alice had said her desk was too boring. So she complied. She found it ironic and adorable that she did what Alice said. But she knew that she was far from a brat. Everything she suggested was to cheer the both of them up.

“Having fun?” came an all too familiar voice from a certain invisible cat.

“The time of my life,” Mirana responded, setting her quill down. “What are you doing here, Chess?”

“I can’t say hello?” he inquired as he appeared, giving her a broad grin.

“Yes, but be soft. Alice is asleep.”

“Indeed she is. Quite peacefully too. I assume you made your mind up about keeping her?”

“No,” she sighed. “I would love to but she has a family. She belongs in the Abovelands.”

“She seems to be doing fine down here with you. She fits right in.”

“Chess.”

“Mirana.”

“Why are you being so insistent on me keeping her?”

“Because it’s crystal clear that you care for her. Why are you so willing to let her leave?”

“… I’m not,” she whispered. “I… I just don’t want to get too attached if she does decide to leave and go home. As much as I wish she were mine, she’s not…” She looked down upon the sleeping child, a deep feeling of love and contentment but also a great sadness forming. “… She’s not mine. Therefore, I have no right to keep her.”

“This has been the happiest I’ve seen you in years.”

“I know. I’m well aware.” She took in a deep breath. “If… she doesn’t want to stay, I’m not gonna force her to.”

“And if she does?”

A rather content smile formed on the queen’s lips. “I’m not gonna push her away. I’ll care for her like my own for all eternity if I must.”

“You love her.”

Mirana glanced up, a warm smile apparent. “It’s impossible not so. She’s so precious and endearing and she has the biggest heart any child could possibly have… If she can stay down here with us forever, that would truly be amazing. But I don’t want to get my hopes up. But it’s impossible for me not to stay away from her. Why do you think I hold her as much as I do?” She chuckled softly. “I can’t not be without her. Or I have to have something that reminds me of her.”

“You know… There are potions that can make her forget about her family.”

“No,” she immediately responded. “Not a chance. That’s selfish.”

“But you love her.”

“Exactly,” she nodded. “Chess, that’s not something one does to someone they love. Alice isn’t an object. She’s a person with common sense and knowledge. She knows what she wants and she has her own free will. And don’t you dare take it upon yourself to do that. Do you understand?” she demanded, instinctively holding Alice closer to her chest. She glared at the cat, for one of the few times, becoming stern and demanding. “Chess. Do. You. Understand?”

He sighed before nodding. “Yes, my queen,” he said before disappearing.

“I’m going back home?” came a soft inquiry from the child in Mirana’s lap. The queen looked down at her, her heart jumping into her throat at the thought of letting go of her.

“Do you want to?” she asked after a few moments of silence.

The child shook her head. “No… I never get this much attention at home,” she answered honestly, curling into her more. “Are you going to send me home?”

She almost immediately shook her head at that. “If you don’t want to, I’m not gonna force you, honey.”

“So… then what are you to me?”

Mirana looked at her in confusion, not truly knowing what she meant by that. “Well, what do you want me to be?”

Alice began to hesitate, unsure if she was about to drive her away. She took in a deep breath before softly answering. “Mum?”

“You want me to… be your mother?”

The blonde refused to look at the queen, worried about what her answer would be. So she merely nodded, clutching onto her tighter. She was surprised when she felt Mirana relax and scoop her up, holding her more. “Of course, Alice. I already consider you as my own. But wouldn’t your real mother be afraid and worried?”

“She doesn’t care about me,” she mumbled sadly. “Only about Margaret. Father cares about me. But… He’s always out sailing. I want to go with him but he says it’s too dangerous. So I always… Stay home, wondering if he’ll come back or if I’ll be left alone with no one to love me. And I know Mother will marry me off as soon as I turn of age. And she won’t give me a choice of who I want to marry.”

“Alice, you’re far too young to be worrying about this.”

“Mother says I should be thinking of it. She says once I get to school, I’ll be taught how to be a lady and a proper wife.”

“Then whom do you want to marry?”

“No one,” she answered. “I don’t want to think about it. I don’t want to go to school! I want to explore! I don’t want to learn how to be a wife! It sounds boring!” The child was growing upset and Mirana didn’t blame her. She would too if she had her whole life planned out in front of her. Alice was a child and that was all she should be for the time being.

“If you stay here, you won’t ever have to marry if you don’t wish. Okay?” she inquired gently to which Alice nodded.

“Okay,” she mumbled as she grew comfortable once again, her eyes closing as she yawned. “I love you.”

It was silent as Mirana took the words in. She waited until she was asleep once again, to which she pressed a tender kiss on her head before smiling. “I love you, too.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Alice at Last**

**Chapter Five**

**Warning- This chapter holds dark content. In no sense do I condone the material written in the real world.**

“Alice? Alice?! Now where have you gone?!” Mirana walked down the hallway of the third floor, searching through all the nooks and crannies that Alice liked to hide in. “Alice, where are you?! I’m getting worried!” She called out, waiting for some sort of answer, a voice, the pitter patter of small feet hitting against the marble floor, a stifled laugh of amusement. She was met with silence, increasing her nervousness.

The girl, now six years old, had been in Mirana’s care for two wonderful years. The monarch would spend much time with the child and enjoyed being a mother to her. While she was never officially addressed as mother, she was aware that Alice regarded her as such. She was comfortable going to her for anything and had gotten so attached that she had told Mirana that she couldn’t sleep without her. So each night she would sleep in the queen’s arms.

The queen herself was also uncomfortable if she didn’t know where the child was and was restless until she was found and safe in her arms again. But never has it been this long since she last saw her and was beginning to make herself sick with assumptions of what possibly could have happened, of where Alice might be, of what she could be going thorough. She felt nauseous at the thought that the girl had been taken by Iracebeth and was facing only Lord knows what. But it had been days. She still waited to let the soldiers search for her but now she was growing angry at herself for not letting them do so on the first day.

As she looked, she began to think, her blood running cold with fear. “Alice, where could you possibly be?” She wiped a tear from her cheek only for another to follow and another and another until she was fully sobbing. She eventually sunk to her knees, finding it far too difficult to stand.

She had experienced this type of anguish only once before: Iracebeth denouncing her and leaving her alone entirely. The pain was bitterly familiar, her heart throbbing with indescribable agony to which words themselves were incapable of giving it justice.

She was unsure how long she remained there before she was able to compose herself. Lifting her head, she wiped her face, staring at the black make-up left on her hands. She didn’t care. She had no reason to, no one to impress.

Upon standing, she grabbed onto a pillar to steady herself, taking off her heals. She sent out four dozen soldiers to search for Alice, twelve being sent to each of the four directions. She instructed them to take care of Alice’s injuries immediately if there were any. Each party had a bloodhound who were familiar with her sent after Mirana allowed them to smell Alice’s teddy that Mirana gave her on her fifth birthday.

After sending them off, she headed immediately to the kitchen, her breath freezing in her throat upon seeing a stool that had been provided for Alice. She was far too short to see above the countertop so there were stools in several places. Normally Mirana as more than content carrying her everywhere but her hands were rarely free within the kitchen.

She was quick as she gathered ingredients, the final being a lock of hair that belonged to the child. She had kept it just in case she needed to create a locator potion. She dropped it in and watched the smoke that now filled the air, so thick that nothing from the other side of the room could be seen through it.

A scene formed as Mirana watched it anxiously, wishing it could develop faster. Her nerves couldn’t wait any longer. Finally, a room was made out and the White Queen turned even paler out of fear if that were possible. _No. Not there, not her. Please. No._

\-------

The child woke to the sounds of clattering and pained groans. She was greeted by the sight of gray bricks and a floor covered in a dark, dried, once liquid substance. What it was, she was unsure. Shifting, she felt two heavy weights around her wrists and she looked at the shackles, following that chain that linked to them and the wall. The chains were short, barely even ten links for each arm.

A rust flavour filled her mouth and she distinguished it as blood. She spat out the liquid onto the floor, staring at the red colour that contradicted greatly with the sludge brown and black.

The next thing she noticed was how cold she was. She was in a blue dress, simple enough to slide as something a villager would wear. But it lacked full sleeves. Her arms were covered with forming bruises from a struggle. But she recalled no struggle. She truthfully didn’t recall… anything. She was unsure what day it was but her stomach grumbling told her it had been a day or so, maybe even more.

All she remembered was going to the garden for Mirana had a meeting. She was unsure if she even made it outside before something made everything go black. She barely could even process anything, a throbbing pain in her head numbing the rest of her senses. Part of her wanted to head back to sleep while the other wanted to figure out how to get out of the chains.

“Finally. At long last, you awaken,” came a voice. Alice looked up in confusion, the Knave of Hearts casually approaching, his boots echoing throughout the dungeons. “You were out for so long and you were so still that we thought the soldiers killed you. Well, no matter. You’re awake now. Tell me, do you want any questions answered?”

She was silent for a few moments, trying to think before she finally spoke. “How long have I’ve been… out for?” Her voice was raspy and she found herself parched.

“A few days, I believe. Truthfully, I’m rather surprised the White Queen hasn’t searched for you yet. But no matter.” He opened the cell door and knelt down in front of the child, offering her a flask of water, placing it against her lips to which she drank gratefully. Upon finishing, he smiled, a malicious and unsettling look glistening in his cold eyes. “My, you are a little tyke, aren’t you?” He reached out a gloved hand, going to tuck a strand of hair behind her ear. Alice immediately pulled away before he could make contact, a distrustful look in her eyes. Something about him unnerved her and she was fearful of what his intentions might be.

“Don’t be like that,” his whispered, his voice gentle and tender. “I won’t hurt you. After all, I did just give you a drink, didn’t I?” He undid the chains around her wrists before lifting her into his lap. He removed his gloves, beginning to caress her hair, allowing his fingers to graze the side of her neck each time. “The Queen has yet to leave her meeting so for the time being, I am to watch over you. She has given me no specific rules or restrictions on what I can or cannot do. Tell me your age, sweet Alice.”

The girl clenched her eyes shut, absolutely disgusted. Mirana would call her that and it always invoked a feeling of love and warmth. It did nothing but sicken her now that it came from… Him. “Six,” she replied, hoping that it gave him some indication to back off, even if slightly.

“Six,” he repeated. “Indeed. You _are_ young.” He placed a hand on her cheek, stroking it with his thumb. He smirked when she pulled her head away. He grabbed her chin, yanking her face to look at him. “It would be in your best interest to cooperate. You are stuck here. You have nowhere to go. Now, be a good girl and do as I say. Do you-.”

“Stayne!” He cursed beneath his breath, watching as the Red Queen descended the stairs to the dungeons. Her eyes narrowed as she took in the scene. “Chain her back up. I need to talk to you,” she spoke, her voice cutting. He did so with a suppressed sigh, relief rushing over Alice as the two closed the door and left her alone.

Iracebeth turned around immediately as they entered the main hall. “Ilosovic Stayne. I will tell you this simply. She is here so I upset my sister. She is a prisoner, yes, but she is still a child. And I shall tell you this once and only once. I _do not_ accept any form of pedophilia under this castle roof.”

“What makes you think that I was-?”

“Do not play stupid with me!” She slapped him across the face immediately. “I saw how you were holding her and I saw the look in your eyes. In many ways, I am evil, yes, but children are my weak-spot. And she, she has done nothing to warrant any type of pain you were planning to subject her to! Rape, I do not tolerate. Rape to anyone! Especially towards her! You disgust me simply now that I know how far you are willing to go to satisfy your needs. If you do anything to her, hurt her in any form whatsoever, I will not only cut off your head but also your dick n between your legs!” She walked over and grasped the collar of his cape, yanking him down to her heigh. “Do. You. Under. Stand?”

Stayne nodded, never once having suspected that she would have any treatment towards him like that. “Yes, my queen,” he muttered, receiving yet another slap before he was released. He stood straight, watching as she instructed a soldier to retrieve Alice, making it abundantly clear that she wanted Stayne nowhere near the girl. He fixed his cloak before standing next to the throne. She walked over, sitting down as they waited for the girl.

Iracebeth remained silent, a look of pure rage and disgust plastered onto her features. He did notice as her expression changed, softening when the guard approached with Alice. She was holding onto his hand, looking around with great curiosity. The Red Queen stood before kneeling down in front of her, ushering the guard away. When she spoke, it was the gentlest that Stayne had ever heard her. “What’s your name?”

The girl studied her before realizing that she was the one Mirana told her to avoid at all costs. Yet the tenderness made her think that Mirana was wrong, that she wasn’t as awful as she told her she was. She was quiet as she stared into her eyes, trying to see if she was genuine. Iracebeth stayed there patiently, knowing what she was trying to figure out. After several minutes, she answered, “Alice.”

“Alice,” she reiterated. “What a charming name. And how old are you?”

“Six,” she whispered. Iracebeth stood after gathering her in her arms. “You’re not scary,” she suddenly said.

“Scary? Why would you think… I mean, aside from the dungeon aspect but you act as though someone before has told you that I’m scary. Judging by your clothing, I don’t think you’re from here. And the silk and satin, you aren’t poor either. Tell me… Does the name Mirana sound familiar at all?”

Alice paled as though she had just been caught doing something she wasn’t particularly allowed to do. “I-.”

“I’m not going to be upset. I am only curious.”

“… I know her.”

“And what is she in relation to you?”

“Well, she… acts like my mum. She takes care of me…”

“Where are your real mother and father?” She inquired as she sat on the throne with her.

“I dunno,” she admitted. “I fell down a hole and hit my head. Then I woke up here. I don’t remember much else or if there was even anything else,” she looked down. “She told me if I ever come in contact with you that I shouldn’t talk or acknowledge you… That you would hurt me.”

“I wouldn’t dare dream about doing such a thing to a child. My sister has far irrational fears and thoughts that are simply not true.”

“She said that you take people’s heads off.”

“That I do, yes. But only to those that deserve it. I would never kill someone just because I want to.”

Alice stared at her. “You’re lying,” she spoke.

“My, you are a clever girl. There is a reason I do a lot of things, Alice. But I do not do them if one has wronged me or went against me. My kingdom is filled with loyal adversaries and those that are on my side. If I were to kill someone simply for the Hell of it and I would continuously do so, I would not have people to rule over, isn’t that right?”

“I suppose,” she whispered after a few moments of contemplation, causing Iracebeth to laugh.

“You really are an adorable little thing, aren’t you? I can tell you’ll grow up to be a fine addition to the Red Kingdom.”

Her head immediately lifted at that. “What? What do you mean?”

“Well, you’re going to stay here, Alice. That’s what I mean.”

“Stay here? But what if I don’t want to? What if I wanna go back to Mirana?”

“Alice, I’m truly afraid that you don’t have a choice. I mean… you’re obviously not safe with her and judging by how it seems you care little about your real parents, you have no other choice but to stay here.”

She pulled away, getting out of her arms and lap. “No! No! I… Don’t want to stay here! I wanna go back home with Mirana! I don’t wanna… please. Please, don’t make me! I beg of you, don’t!” She began to cry, disheartened and truly terrified that she might never see Mirana ever again. Part of her wanted nothing to do with that thought and she didn’t want to see a future where Mirana wasn’t in it.

“Honey, I’m doing this for your own good. You’re not safe with Mirana. Especially not since you winded up here.”

“Did you… kidnap me?” She demanded now. “You… must have. How did I end up here in the first place? I don’t understand-. I-,” she turned her head when she felt eyes boring into the back of her skull. She looked at Stayne and seemed to become even more frightened.

“Do not look at her, Stayne, else you’ll frighten her more,” Iracebeth spoke before standing once more, carrying Alice out of the room. Surprisingly, the girl didn’t struggle, growing relieved now that he wasn’t there before she looked at Iracebeth.

“Where are we going?”

“To your new room. If you thought that I was to leave you in the dungeons, you are mistaken. It is true that I do not fare well with adults. I suppose a part of me never has, even as a child. And while I do not adore children, I am certainly much more tolerate of them than I am of older. The rules here are very simple. Do as I say and there will be no problems. I will ask little of you. However, if you do not comply, you will be punished.”

“Punished,” she inquired, growing pale out of fear.

Iracebeth nodded. “Nothing physical at all, though. I promise you. I am disgusted if any child is harmed. There is no need for it.”

“But… Mirana said that you kill people who have children. Isn’t that hurting them? Even if it’s… not direct?”

“Intelligent,” Iracebeth smiled and then shook her head. “No. I do not kill anyone with children.”

“Would you ever?”

“I have… before. When I found out that their children are in danger in their hold. There are orphanages in Underland where children stay and we only hire people who have raised and taken care of children. While there aren’t a lot, they’re still present and child abuse is treated with being tortured to death. It was a sentence created by my father and mother and it will stay a sentence until I am no longer queen.”

“But what about the man who has been staring at me?”

“Has he harmed you?”

“No,” Alice shook her head. “But he scares me a lot. He was touching me and making me very uncomfortable.”

“He will be dealt with,” Iracebeth nodded before opening the door and setting Alice down on a grand bed. The girl looked around and Iracebeth noticed a look of disappointment in her gaze. “Is something wrong with the room?”

“It’s too dark,” she admitted, shyly looking up at Iracebeth. “… I’m scared of the dark.”

The queen stood, opening the drapery, allowing light to flow in. “Is that better?” She turned to Alice. The girl said nothing, truly not wanting to upset the monarch. “Alice?”

“It’s not the light. It’s the colours,” she whispered. “I’m just so used to white and… Mirana let the walls be a light blue because it’s my favourite colour.”

She nodded in understanding and looked around. “Well, then I shall decorate the room to which you’re comfortable.”

“Huh? Wait, but why? Why would you do that? Why are you doing any of this at all? Why not send me to an orphanage like the others?”

“But why would I?”

“Why wouldn’t you?”

Iracebeth couldn’t help but laugh at that. “Because you are exceptionally special. You’re not from here, for one, and two, I’ve never seen someone so young so absolutely fascinated with everything. You want to know about everything around you and.. it seems if you can’t make sense of it, you try to make your own sense and I’ve rarely seen that quality in adults, nonetheless children. When I said that you would be a wonderful addition, I meant it.”

Alice listened as she spoke before hesitating. “… Will I ever see Mirana again?”

Iracebeth closed her eyes at the request, sighing. “I’m… I’m not sure.” She admitted. “I actually don’t want you near her at all.”

“Why?”

“Because she gets absolutely everything she wants,” she hissed, becoming rather bitter. “Everything that she wants, she gets. She has taken far too much from me and I refuse to let her take anything else, including you.”

“But you took me from her.”

“Did you not just hear what I said?”

“My sister did it all the time too but I got in trouble if I do anything back because she’s older than me,” Alice whispered.

“She’s older. She gets to do more things because of that.”

“But she takes all the attention from me.”

“Aren’t you the younger one?” Iracebeth inquired, confused now. “Shouldn’t all the attention be going to you since you’re younger? That’s what happened when Mirana came along.”

“No. They give it all to Margaret because she represents the family and they want her to be a positive influence on me. But she gets everything since they think she’s more mature than me which means she deserves it. They say I have to earn it to get something I want and if I do, Margaret will take it sometimes. She says that she’s teaching me how to not get attached but if I get upset, I’m in the wrong. They never side with me because Margaret is older.”

“My parents never sided with me because I was older. Since I was the heir. They always praised Mirana if she did something good and rarely reprimanded her. They wouldn’t spend time with me because I need to learn how to rule a kingdom alone. And I hate Mirana for that,” she paused and looked at the child. “It appears that you and I are not so different after all.”

“But I don’t hate Margaret,” Alice whispered.

Iracebeth let an incredulous laugh escape. “What do you mean? You just said…”

“But that’s what Mother and Father taught her. I know she feels bad because she told me. She told me she loves me and she would go against them but she’s scared that they’ll be disappointed and won’t love her anymore.” She shrugged. “Even if she was doing it just to be mean, I love her. She’s my sister and no matter what happens, she’ll always be my sister.” She looked at Iracebeth who was no longer in the present, seemingly deep in thought.

“Based on… what you just said…” She began, taking in a deep breath. “Do you think Mirana still loves me?”

Alice immediately nodded. “She does! She wants nothing more than to be with you again! She loves you a lot. She’s even planted red roses in the garden because she said that they remind her of you! She wants you to love her again.”

Iracebeth gave a bitter smile. “I never stopped loving her. I was upset at her because… It’s a long story and I doubt you want to hear it,” she sighed. She stood before Alice could say anything more. “I advise you to rest. You can tell the painters tomorrow how you would like the room. Also, please let the chefs know if you are hungry. I have matters to attend to.” She turned and left, Alice becoming disheartened. Part of her had hoped she could help the two sisters reunite but it appeared that Iracebeth wasn’t in the mood at the moment so she let her be.

She looked down at her clothing. It was filthy because of the dungeons and there seemed to be a lingering odor of Stayne on her. Turning around, she got off the bed and headed to the closet, opening it. She was surprised to see several dresses her size and a piece of parchment that read _For Alice_.

She took a white and red dress, finding it the most desirable out of all. Taking off the light blue dress, she began to change but barely had time to put on the new dress when she heard the door open. She immediately hid behind the closet door, growing pale when she heard leather footsteps. “Alice, my dear, where are you?”

The girl heard him walk closer and grew still as he pulled the door away, revealing the girl. She had the dress held by her chest, hiding everything to which he took her hands, easily causing her to drop it. “My, my, my. Look at you,” he grinned with sick fascination.

She went to push him away but he didn’t move, wrapping a firm arm around her waist, pulling her close. He had closed and locked the door ahead of time and while he knew how large of a risk he was taking, he didn’t care. He had the opportunity now. He would take it. “Absolutely perfect. I like small,” he whispered..

Alice clenched her eyes shut before remembering what Iracebeth had said. “HELP!” she cried out, Stayne going to cover her mouth. It was too late however, guards entering the room, breaking the lock without a second thought for they had been instructed to keep the girl safe. One rushed over, picking the child up and holding her, handing her the dress as two others grabbed Stayne. She was quick to put it on before she clutched onto the guard, watching as the people from Iracebeth’s court began to gather around.

It wasn’t long until Iracebeth arrived and took the girl. She took a single glance between her and Stayne before she realized what happened, at what he had done or attempted to do. Her eyes seemed to turn pitch black as her grip tightened, not hard enough to hurt the blonde, just enough to hold her securely. “Take him to the dungeons,” was all she said, the guards holding him immediately doing so. Once they were out of sight, she slammed the door shut out of anger, setting Alice down and burying her face into her hands. “Can I not trust anyone?” she mumbled into her palms.

Alice remained quiet, shaken by the events to the point where she couldn’t even move. Iracebeth took a deep breath as she composed herself, lifting her head and turning to the child. “Are you alright? Did he hurt you any? Where did he touch you?” She took her face in her hands gently, gazing into her eyes, a look of concern in her own.

She didn’t say anything, not wanting to as she went into her arms, holding her tightly. She buried her face into her shoulder, truly shaken. “Oh, Alice…” The redhead gently rubbed her back, feeling awful that she left Alice and sick at what almost happened. “It’s okay. It’s okay. He won’t hurt you anymore. I promise,” she assured her much like a mother. “It’s okay…”

“He just grabbed me,” she whimpered. “I didn’t want him to. Mother said never to let anyone touch me where he did… like he did… Why did he…?”

She drew in a deep breath. “Because he’s a very sick man, Alice. But do you remember what I told you earlier? He will be punished… and…. I shall see to it that he shall be beheaded…” It pained her to speak in such a way for the only one who supposedly loved her. And whilst she did care for Stayne, more than she’d ever allow herself to admit, she couldn’t love a pedophile or a child abuser. But her own feelings were not a true concern for her. Now, she had Alice’s feelings to worry about. Maybe she would help her own feelings of love and happiness to be released for the first time in centuries.


	6. Chapter 6

­­ **Alice at Last**

**Chapter Six**

Iracebeth stared down at the man in front of her behind the bars, her eyes colder than normal, both anger and hurt swimming in the chocolate orbs. “I truly thought I could trust you,” she finally spoke after several minutes of silence. “I suppose your lust is greater than your love for me.”

The main remained there, attempting to think of something, anything. He knew that she wouldn’t hesitate to kill him. “… She wanted it,” he began slowly, a laugh of pure disbelief escaping the queen.

“No child wants to be sexually touched, especially not at six years old. Even if she did ‘want’ it, her reaction after made no sense. She wouldn’t scream for help nor would she cry herself to sleep. What you did traumatized her,” she spat. “She refuses to leave my side because she’s so terrified.”

“She’s working against me…” he continued. “She was with Mirana for who knows how long. No doubt she has developed a negative view of us. She can be a weapon Mirana is using against us.”

“And surely Mirana would endanger a child’s innocence to get information. Even I’m not that fucking sick. You’re a pedophile, simple as that and if you continue to lie to me and attempt to get yourself out of the punishment you rightfully deserve, your death will be much more painful than a simple beheading, do you understand?”

He glanced up now, fear rolling through his veins. “And you will kill the only person left who still love you?”

She stared down at him, shoving the tears that threatened to fall away. “You don’t love me. You love the power and the protection that you get from me.” She looked down at the stone floor. “I don’t need your love… Alice is my concern now…”

“Alice isn’t yours. Nor is she Mirana’s. She has a home away from here! She will eventually be forced to return to it.” He chuckled suddenly. “And did you not understand what she said? Mirana has taught her to be afraid of you.”

“She’s not,” she replied simply, growing impatient and annoyed. “She clung onto me as though her life depended on it. She doesn’t fear me! She feels safe around me! I had to wait until she fell asleep to come down to see you. Do you hold no remorse? No shame or guilt for hurting someone who has done nothing wrong? Who barely has even begun to live and now does so in fear about something she shouldn’t even fucking know about yet?! Tell me, Ilosovic… what sick bastard are you to hurt her? What gives you the fucking right? Because I certainly did not. I forbade it. And you went against me. You somehow managed to commit a crime that I would deem punishable to you. I have pardoned you from a lot but this, I can’t.”

“And when she grows up? If she doesn’t want to stay? Will you kill her for treason like you’ve done others?”

Iracebeth became quiet, taking in a deep breath as she began to process the question. “That is hypothetical… That, I do not know. When the time comes, we’ll both see. There are variables but now, there are none…” She stared at him for a few solid minutes before sighing. “… The beheading shall occur tomorrow at the break of dawn… I hope it was worth it.”

“I didn’t succeed,” he hissed. “Surely there shouldn’t be a penalty.”

“If you are not dead, then there is no certainty of you not succeeding if you attempt again. If you do succeed as well, you will probably kill her. You have no self-control and will no doubt lose it all if you take her.”

“So you see me as a child murderer.”

“You’re a child rapist… Which is just as bad or even worse. You’ve gone too far. This is the end of it.” She turned and left with that. Upon reaching the bedroom, she noticed that Alice was awake. The girl looked terrified, still attempting to get over the previous night’s events.

“Alice?” Iracebeth walked over, sitting on the bed, gathering her in her arms. “Are you feeling alright? How’d you sleep?”

The girl said nothing, immediately clinging onto her. “Where were you?” she whispered.

“I had to talk with someone. I didn’t mean to worry you,” she responded, stroking her hair to calm her down. “I know you’re worried but no one is gonna hurt you anymore. I swear it. Are you sure he didn’t injure you?”

She nodded. “Don’t check,” she whispered. “He didn’t hurt me.”

“If you insist. Alice, I’m not going to force you to do anything you’re uncomfortable with. Do you understand? You’re very safe in this castle. Stayne is locked up. He can’t hurt you.”

“But what if he escapes?”

“As soon as we find him, we’ll kill him on the spot, even if he isn’t on the castle grounds. He can’t hurt you. No matter what. Criminals do not escape Underland.”

“But we’re not in Underland. We’re in Wonderland. That’s two different places,” Alice mumbled matter-of-factly. The redhead chuckled.

“Right. Forgive me. There’s another place nearby called Underland. I consistently get the two confused.”

“They do sound alike,” the child agreed before looking up at Iracebeth. “What do you do here for fun?” she inquired suddenly.

“Not too much. On nice days, I play cricket. I used to play chess but I haven’t found someone to play with in a while.”

“Father likes chess,” Alice sat up, smiling. “He’s promised to teach me when he comes back from his trip but since I’m down here…” She looked up at her, her eyes sparkling happily. “Might you teach me? Please, oh please?” she clasped her hands in front of her, a hopeful look on her face.

“I have some work to do…” She began thinking aloud before she stood with Alice, beginning to exit the room. “Oh, why not? A day off wouldn’t hurt none.” She carried Alice throughout the castle to which the child waved to each and every servant and guard that passed along. “You’re awfully friendly,” Iracebeth remarked as they got to the back of the castle.

“I like being friendly. Not too many were to me and I didn’t like that. I always felt that I was doing something wrong or something that I shouldn’t be and that I shouldn’t be around them so I just… stayed away. Your people are nice though! They always wave back!” she smiled.

“Well, you’re too cute not to wave to. Based on what you tell me, everything seems extraordinarily different here than the Abovelands. Tell me, do you like it down here?”

“Very much… I’ve gotten a lot of love down here. More than ever up in London. I’ve been very happy,” her voice trailed off. “But I do miss everyone.”

“They’ve treated you so poorly though. Why would you miss them?”

She shrugged. “Because I love them… They’re all I’ve known my whole life. But I don’t really wanna go back home yet.”

“Yet? So is there a chance you want to return?”

“For a visit. I don’t want to live up there truthfully. I’m very content down here. It’s like a fairy tale dream that I never want to wake up from!” she smiled. She looked up at a large red and black checked door. “What’s behind this?”

“The chess room,” Iracebeth smiled.

“You have a whole room just for chess?!” She asked, absolutely shocked.

“Of course. Chess isn’t like a board game. It requires a full room.” She opened the door after setting Alice down, smiling at the look of absolute wonder plastered on the child’s face. “Everything is huge,” she continued. “Is it not at your place?”

“No. You can hold all the pieces in your hand because we have to move them… How do you move your chess pieces?”

“We tell them where to go. As long as they can move to the spot you tell them to,” she explained. “Red pawn to A-3,” she demonstrated, Alice watching in astonishment as the pawn walked forward much like the automaton she had saw at the London museum.

“How does that work? Do you have a wind up switch that controls them? Like a pocket watch?”

“No. They only respond to words relevant to the game. All others aren’t processed.”

“Are they alive?”

“Not exactly.”

“Huh?”

“They only function on this floor. It provides them the energy they need to move about.”

“So if you told them to move on another floor, they couldn’t?” Alice inquired.

“That’s right. Each space has a specific energy to it. And they’re all assigned a letter dash number. You try.”

Alice looked across the chess room before calling out a different square. “Black pawn to B-3!” she called out, confused as to why the pawn made no movement. “Mine’s broken.”

Iracebeth laughed at that, shaking her head. “Yours isn’t broken. It’s a different space. Our chessboard has sixty-four squares, thirty-two red and thirty-two black. Since it’s possible for a piece to move to the other side of the board, it can get confusing on what space to go to. Got it? Why don’t you start from the corner and count down from sixty-four? Can you count that high?”

Alice nodded before she ran over to the other side of the room, beginning to count. Iracebeth waited patiently as she eventually put the pieces together. “Oh! Black pawn to B-45!” She called, clapping joyfully as the pawn moved. “Wait…” She stopped as she counted each row and column. She ran to Iracebeth. “I have a question.”

The queen nodded, gathering Alice up. “What is it?”

“There’s eight rows and eight rows moving the other way. It’s like a ship map! If we label a row from one to eight and then the other row from A to…” She stopped, quickly doing the alphabet whilst counting on her fingers. “… H, then we can say B-5 and it’ll still go to that space! Like a graph!”

Iracebeth arched an eyebrow, impressed by her logic. “Really?” She counted the pawns. “Red pawn to B-3,” she called out, watching as it moved. She looked at Alice to continue, watching her count.

“Black pawn to A-5!” She yelled, watching the pawn move up next to the other pawn.

“Wow… Where did you learn that?”

“Father has a lot of maps and all of them have graphs and labeled,” she spoke. “One is long and one is wide and they cover the entire map and each line is labeled like this.”

“I can’t believe it,” The Red Queen thought aloud. “A six year old just simplified this board for me.”

“Can you teach me how to play now?” she looked at he woman holding her to which she nodded. She spent about an hour explaining the game to which Alice caught on quickly. They played a few rounds, well, until Iracebeth decided to let the girl win.

Alice was sitting on top of the black king piece, having been able to pull herself up for she was used to climbing things. She looked across the board, Iracebeth standing at the side as she counted the squares, turning to her remaining rook. “Umm….” She rested her head on the rounded part of the piece, thinking of where she should go. She looked at Iracebeth’s remaining piece before it hit her. “Black rook to C-4! Checkmate! Checkmate!” she called out, smiling widely at her victory. She stood slowly, Iracebeth seeing this and rushing over.

“Alice! Be careful that you don’t fall! Please!” Her heart stopped for a second, seeing her foot slip and her grip fail. “Alice!” she called, running to the girl who hit the floor with a harsh thud. She knelt down and picked her up. “Are you alright? Are you hurt? Is anything broken?”

“I’m okay!” she smiled, still gleeful about the victory. “I won! I won! Did you see?” she inquired, Iracebeth laughing now that her concern was gone. She nodded, beginning to leave the room.

“Yes, you did very well,” she smiled.

“Maybe I can win next time without you handing the win to me?” she leaned her head against her neck, Iracebeth becoming shocked. “I know you did,” Alice continued. “You put all your pieces in my path. You didn’t do that the other times. I hope one day I become as good as you.”

“You will, my dear. With plenty of practice, you’ll do just fine,” she smiled.

“When can we play again? Can we play soon? Oh, please, please, please?”

She smiled at her enthusiasm, her happiness contagious, she had to admit. “Maybe in a few days.”

“Tomorrow?” she tried, hoping for a positive response. Iracebeth shook her head.

“I need to make up the work that I’ve neglected today. It’s not gonna be possible tomorrow.” Her own eyes saddened as a look of disappointment fell over Alice. “No. Don’t be sad. I’ll make it up to you, I promise.”

“Can I at least stay with you tomorrow? Please? I won’t bother you. I promise.” She looked up at her, her eyes doing all the begging. Iracebeth glanced at her before looking straight ahead.

“You know exactly what you’re doing, don’t you, you little conniver?”

The girl turned a light pink. “Umm… I mean, I’m just asking,” she whispered, her small fingers curled into the front of the queen’s dress. “It’s fine if you don’t want me to.”

She shook her head at that. “Not what I meant. What I mean is that you’re using your eyes and cuteness.”

“I am?” Alice tilted her head at that, searching Iracebeth’s gaze for some form of answer.

“I suppose you don’t realize it. Oh well,” she hummed easily as she carried her. She opened the door to Alice’s room, feeling the girl tense in her arms. “Is something wrong?”

“I don’t wanna sleep alone,” she whispered.

“Because of Stayne? Honey, he can’t hurt you. He’s locked up, remember?”

“I know but I used to sleep with Mirana though. I don’t like sleeping by myself. In London, I’ve always had a stuffed kitten with me to sleep with but I’m used to sleeping in her arms,” she admitted, her voice growing softer each passing second as though she was admitting to something she did wrong.

Iracebeth stood in the doorway, thinking about what she was going to do . She was wary about a few things and while she wanted to believe that Alice had no ill intentions, Stayne’s words resided deep in the back of her mind. No child could be so innocent, nor trusting… But a lot of children were naïve, yet Alice was smarter than any child she’s ever met, even though they’ve lived longer than Alice has.

“Alice,” she began slowly, attempting to construct what she wanted to in her head. But she didn’t know how to go about it without offending the girl given she had nothing against her. “… Has… Mirana ever said anything about me needing to be killed or overthrown?”

The girl was confused as to where this was coming from. “No… She… She’s said that she doesn’t mind you ruling. She just doesn’t like that you kill so much. But she’s upset about the reasoning behind it, that you’re hurting. She think you kill because it’s a way of defending yourself, so you don’t get hurt anymore than you want to.”

“She’s said all this?” Iracebeth inquired, truly not knowing how to feel about her sister’s words. Alice nodded in return.

“She feels guilty for taking your crown but she’s upset on how you took it back. She says she never thought you would risk her life to get it and she’s scared that you don’t love her. She said that she’s scared of you but still loves you.”

Iracebeth sighed, heading to her bedroom and setting Alice down, rubbing her eyes tiredly, cursing beneath her breath. “… You’re taking in a lot for someone so young, you know.”

The girl stared ahead, merely shrugging in response. “I guess.”

“You guess?” she looked at the child.

“Margaret and Mother says that the sooner I mature, the better… That I’ll be better off in life and more prepared… That I can solve problems faster and be a good wife and mother and if I really focus, that I might get a job and become wealthy like Father.”

“So much is expected of you at such a young age. I know how that feels… But my parents never insisted upon marriage.”

“All girls are expected to marry and have children. I’m just glad that I wasn’t sent to a boarding school so I get love whenever Father comes home.” Her eyes suddenly saddened and Iracebeth noticed.

“Alice?”

“I miss Father,” she began, tears forming. “Every time he comes back, he brings me something from his travels and spends most of his time with me. I miss him the most… I don’t even know if he’s alive. He goes on so many trips and Mother always tells me not to be too upset if he doesn’t come back… That he might not come back one day and I’ll never see him again. And that I wouldn’t get the chance to say good-bye to him.” She had begun to fully cry at this point, absolutely terrified and upset. “I don’t know what I’d do if I never see him again… He’s been the only one whose shown so much love to me. I know Mother and Margaret love me but… But…” Her breathing spiked as she began to hyperventilate.

Iracebeth took the child, feeling horrible that she had to deal with so much fear at such a young age. She remembered her childhood, that although stressful, she rarely worried about losing either of her parents or Mirana. She felt no child should fear that much. “Relax. Deep breaths, just relax honey,” she whispered, attempting to soothe the distraught child. She tried to think and remember what would cheer her up as a child. Tarts. She stood and began to head to the kitchen, Alice still in her arms. She ordered the chefs to ensure that she had twenty-five tarts to last her throughout the day and so far, she has only had eight. She would leave a few for a midnight snack but didn’t mind giving them to Alice. Part of her was fine with giving her the remaining if that meant the girl felt better.

She set the child down on a boasted seat, lifting the cover from the dish that had the tarts. She didn’t eat them because of her sweet tooth but rather it was her mother’s recipe and it would always bring her to a happier time in her life, where she was content. She hoped that it would provide the child with some form of happiness and solace that it gave her. “Here. Try it,” she smiled as she handed the berry filled treat to her. “It’s snoozleberry. It’s absolutely delicious. First, take a deep breath. I don’t want you choking.”

Alice looked at it, wiping her tears with the back of her hand. “Snoozleberry?” She looked at the magenta filling before taking it. The taste was unlike anything else she had tried before. Iracebeth smiled when she saw the eyes light up.

“Delicious, right? It’s my mother’s recipe. She made the best sweets in all of Un- Wonderland,” she corrected herself. “Father told her that she should open a bakery but she said that it wouldn’t taste as good because she wouldn’t be making it for us. She always put a lot of love in everything that she made for us…” She smiled fondly at the memory. “She would have loved you if she was to ever meet you… I wish she did. She loved children…” She took a tart for herself and watched Alice who seemed relaxed and content now.

“Do you want children one day?” Alice inquired upon finishing.

“No,” she answered simply. “I’m not fond of taking care of children. Many are wild and ill-mannered.”

“Then why take care of me?”

“You’re better than others I’ve come across. But I also haven’t found someone to have children with. I’ve considered it with Stayne.. But after what he’s attempted, I couldn’t… And I won’t…” she sighed, setting down the half-eaten sweet. She looked at Alice who saw her dismayed expression. “Don’t worry about it though.”

“Do you not love anyone? Besides Mirana?”

“Love is a difficult emotion… I wish… it was easy. But no… I don’t love anyone…” She watched in confusion as Alice got off the chair and walked over, wanting to be picked up. The queen did so, hesitating when Alice hugged her suddenly.

“Then let me be someone else to love.”

  



	7. Chapter 7

**Alice at Last**

**Chapter Seven**

“Alice.” The child groaned in response, burying her face into the red pillow. “Alice,” the queen tried again, gently shaking her to wake her up. Alice grunted tiredly in retaliation, Iracebeth chuckling to herself. “Come on. It’s time to get up.”

“Why?” the six year old huffed, pulling the covers over her head when the pillow was taken away from beneath her.

“Because I’ve caught up on my work which means that I’m free for the full day and I want to spend it with you.” The blonde immediately sprang up at that, wrapping her arms around Iracebeth, the redhead laughing as the fatigue disappeared entirely as though it was never there to begin with.

“The whole day?” Alice inquired, holding onto her guardian happily. “Really, you mean it? No meetings or work? Just me and you the whole day?”

“Yes. Just you and me.” Iracebeth knew that she was neglecting the child but it wasn’t on purpose. She was simply overloaded with work. There were plenty of things around the castle grounds that would keep Alice busy and entertained but she always stayed with her. Either sitting in the armchair next to her or in Iracebeth’s lap, much like she used to do with Mirana. Iracebeth was rather shocked to find the girl comforting, having thought that she would merely get in the way. In fact, she preferred it that way and if Alice did fall asleep on the armchair, she would gather her up and hold her for the rest of the time.

She had never met anyone as affectionate as Alice before. Even her younger sister, as loving as the White Queen is known to be, had never once stayed the whole day wanting to be as close to her as Alice did. She asked one time why she always wanted to be held or at the very least int eh same room as her. She told her that she felt neglected by her own parents and sister and simply wanted what she lacked in the Above lands.

“So what do you wanna do first?” she asked.

Alice pulled away, thinking for a moment. “I wanna go in the forest,” she concluded, Iracebeth telling her in the past that she couldn’t leave castle grounds without her. “I wanna explore. Please, please, please?” she begged, her blue eyes large, immediately melting the queen the way only Alice could.

“Alright, alright,” she laughed, nodding. “But first, you got to eat. We’ll probably skip lunch so I don’t want you to be hungry until dinner. Come on,” she grinned, picking her up.

Alice ate as quickly as she could, growing impatient when she was done, pacing up and down the dining hall. Iracebeth eventually cut her own breakfast short, not wanting to see the girl so frantic.

The queen saddled up a black horse, keeping an arm around the girl securely upon heading to the woods. The blonde asked about everything and anything that they passed, many of the conscious plants and animals taking a liking to the girl and tagging along despite the monarch, seeing that her attitude was entirely different. And Iracebeth was content, happy, for the longest time in a long time… Since her childhood, before the tragic passing of her parents, before Mirana got the crown, before the tart incident. When everything was simple, when she was Alice’s age and exploring the world through large and curious eyes, wanting to know what everything was. Then Mirana came along and she wanted to explore it all again with her baby sister, teach her what she knew and learn alongside her of what she was unfamiliar with. She forgot what that was like but now she was re-experiencing it with Alice. She had no kingdom to worry about, nothing large or grand. Just tiny object to identify and take keen interest in, something so insignificant becoming significant again. To see Alice’s eyes sparkle with wonder and amazement, like she knew her eyes once did, like she saw Mirana’s eyes do the same. She felt content, her heart was happy… filled with love for the girl in her arms.

Stayne said that it was far better to be feared than loved and she had once agreed with him for it had been far too long since she had loved and been loved but now, she didn’t, she wouldn’t give this feeling up for anything. She wouldn’t give Alice up for anything, the girl that made her innocent again, made her happy and loved once more. She would hold onto the feeling, onto her, and would never let go.

Iracebeth pulled on the reigns, stopping her horse as she heard more than one set of hooves arriving. She held Alice close to her chest, ready to protect her at all means necessary. She saw who it was come to view and before she had time to react, Alice had already jumped out of her arms. “Mirana!” she exclaimed, rushing over, holding her arms out.

The White Queen got off her own horse, scooping up Alice immediately, holding her tightly as she buried her face into her hair, tears of joy and relief escaping. “Oh, thank God you’re okay. I was so worried,” the queen whimpered. “I was so scared that something had happened to you and I-… I-… Oh, just… I’m so happy you’re okay.” She attacked the child’s face with kisses, the girl squealing happily, having missed the affection.

“I’m fine! Racie protected me!”

“Racie-?” she whispered her sister’s nickname, gathering the blonde and standing up with her, finally meeting the redhead’s gaze. Her expression grew blank now. “Mind explaining how she went missing and miraculously ended up in your care?” she inquired coldly, Iracebeth rather taken back at her sister’s attitude. It was strange for her to ever see her that way, especially towards her but she supposed that this was a different matter all on its own. She knew. It was clear that Mirana knew. And she was angry.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” she responded, getting off her horse, fixing the skirt of her dress casually.

“I _saw_ her in your dungeons,” she spat, anger laced in her voice. “The moment I thought you couldn’t go any lower-.”

“I didn’t hurt her,” she interjected. Mirana turned her attention to Alice for confirmation.

“She didn’t. She cared for me. After what a man tried-…” She grew quiet when her dark eyes turned even darker with a look so unfamiliar to her.

“What is she referring to?” Mirana demanded.

“Stayne… tried to rape her,” Iracebeth answered softly.

“You left her alone in the same room as that bastard?!” She instinctively held Alice tighter, fuming now.

“I didn’t know he’d go that low! He’s in the dungeons now…”

“You have yet to kill him…” she stared at her sister. “He’s manipulated you so much that you’ll kill an innocent person without thought but you’ll hesitate to kill someone who truly deserves it? Iracebeth, he tried to _rape a child_. Even Mother and Father would see that as death worthy.”

“He was the only one cared for me!”

“ _I_ care for you. I _love_ you! I’ve been trying to tell you for years!” Her face turned red, tears rushing down. “Why can’t you see that?! It wasn’t my idea to take the crown! I’ve wanted to rule side by side with you but you’d never listen! So you decided to let a child rapist into your heart but not your own sister?!” Her voice grew soft, hurt plastered upon her features. She shook her head, her anger replaced with sorrow and sadness. “Let’s go, Alice,” she mumbled, beginning to walk away, still holding the child.

“No!” Iracebeth walked forward. “Please… Don’t take her…”

Mirana stopped, her back facing her older sister. “This is the _one_ thing I’m not willing to compromise on. Alice isn’t safe with you.”

“Yes she is! She hasn’t been hurt since Stayne’s been imprisoned! She’s been happy and healthy! She’s brought me joy that you can’t even fathom! You’ve taken so much from me, regardless of it being conscious! Please… don’t take her.”

The White Queen stood still, never hearing her sister become the emotional wreck that she did now, never hearing her beg for anything… Could she actually care? She looked down at Alice, her heart aching at the thought of not having her. She realized how lonely she was since the girl had left and now that she had her, she was unsure of what to do. She was also hesitant for she feared for her safety, regardless of what her sister stated. “… Alice… should have a choice in this,” she finally concluded as she set her down. “It’s not our decision to make… It’s hers… She’s a bright girl.”

Alice looked between the two of them, her heart aching. She loved the two equally. She didn’t want to leave either of them. She didn’t want to hurt either of them so all she did was look back and forth between them, absolutely hating what was occurring. “I- I don’t know,” she whimpered. “I love the both of you! I don’t wanna choose! Please, don’t make me!” she cried. The two watched, their respective hearts hurting at seeing the girl so distressed.

“I- I can’t make her choose,” Iracebeth whispered. “She doesn’t know whom to go to. This doesn’t feel right.”

“A week a piece,” Mirana spoke. “She’ll stay one week with you and one with me so that she isn’t apart from either of us for too long.” The White Queen seemed hesitant, especially with Iracebeth having Alice. Not that she didn’t trust her sister but rather her emotions. “I think it’s fair. Alice, what do you say?”

The girl immediately nodded. “Yeah,” she agreed, wiping her tears away with her sleeve.

“Who gets her first?” the older asked, feeling rather disappointed that the day with Alice had been cut short, especially since she had been looking forward to it for a while now. Alice took notice and rushed over to her, clutching onto Iracebeth’s skirt tightly. She picked her up and looked at her little sister. “… I’ll send her over tomorrow then.”

“I want you to bring her personally,” she responded. “I trust you more than I trust your guards and men… I’ll do the same after the seven days are up. Oh, and Iracebeth,” she spoke sternly, staring her sister dead in the eyes. “If I find out that she has been hurt any way intentionally in your care, physically or emotionally, you’ll never see her again.”

The redhead nodded, knowing well that she couldn’t take Mirana’s words lightly in this situation.

And that’s how it was for the following weeks. Alice was content with the arrangement and she noticed that the bond between the sisters was getting better, especially since whenever she was dropped off, she would force the two to eat with each other. The first few times were awkward but it slowly improved. Whenever Alice was brought up in the conversation, it seemed as though all tension disappeared as they discussed her little quirks and what occurred over the following week. And while Alice wasn’t too keen on her being the subject, she was happy to dismiss it since the two grew closer and the conversations would veer off of her eventually.

One peculiar morning seemed to turn everything around entirely. Alice had gotten sick. Very sick to where Mirana called Iracebeth over in hopes that there was something she had that would help her heal. Many of Mirana’s solutions seemed to only make her worse.

It was confusing to them, especially since both doctors in either kingdom found it to be a normal sickness that every child in Underland built an immunity of. But Alice wasn’t from Underland and the sisters were starting to see the affects of it.

“Her body has to build the immunity itself. Not much is going to help her. The bacteria here must be different as op[posed to where she’s originally from,” the doctor explained.

“So if she were to go back… would she get better?” Mirana inquired.

“They might have different medications and ailments and more than likely, she’ll have a better chance at healing back home so yes.”

Mirana nodded, turning her attention to her sister. “I think-,” she started. Iracebeth immediately shook her head.

“No. Not a chance. I’m not giving her up.”

“But she might die here. It’s better if she recovers and finds her way back.”

“And if she doesn’t?!” she demanded in return. “We might never see her again! I don’t want to risk that!”

“At least she’ll be alive,” Mirana responded. “This isn’t something to be selfish about. Her life is on the line… at least there’s a chance! If she dies here, there isn’t one, not one at all. For once, don’t think about yourself. I know you love her. I love her so very much too…” She gently pushed some hair off of Alice’s forehead, the girl breathing heavily, not even conscious as sweat remained on her body much like a second skin. “Please… think of her health. She’s far too young to die, to be taken from this Earth… If-.”

“No!” Iracebeth snapped. “Do you remember what she even told us about her family?! They don’t pay any mind to her. They might leave her to die for all we know.”

“I doubt they’ll do that. She’s still their daughter. They have to have some moral obligation.”

“What the Hell makes you think they do?! You saw how upset she got whenever her family was brought up.”

“But she also kept saying how she missed them. Racie, we don’t have the right to keep her, nonetheless risk her life over this. She’ll find her way back to us. I just know it.” She turned her attention back to Alice, gently gathering her in her arms. “I’ve vowed never to harm a living thing… Keeping her here is hurting her. She has the entirety of her life ahead of her and we know that she’ll grow to do great things. If we allow her to die, we’ll be robbing both Underland and the Abovelands. It’s not right. It hurts to let her go but I don’t want to bury her here…”

“Where will you leave her?”

“Somewhere crowded where someone will find her or where a doctor is. I’ll be back immediately after.”

“I’ll be back at Salazum Grum. I don’t want to stay here any longer than I need to,” she mumbled as she began to build her walls up again. Mirana wanted to protest but she knew better due to past experiences, so she just let her go.

Before the day ended, Mirana arrived at a busy intersection in London. She lacked her elegant white dress, having gone for something much simpler, a brown cloak over her head and back that allowed her to blend in. She searched for anything to help Alice, eventually asking to where she was directed to a hospital of sorts. Upon entering, she was almost immediately greeted by a nurse who went to take Alice.

The girl, although barely awake, shook her head, her fingers curled in Mirana’s shirt. “No,” she rasped out. “I don’t wanna go.”

“Alice, please. You’re sick. You need to heal.”

“No!” she responded, growing sick at that thought. “No, I wanna stay. I’m so happy there. Please. Will- will you come back for me?” she stared into her eyes, her own begging, willing her not to leave. Mirana’s heart broke as she watched her.

“You’ll find your way back. I know you will. But I can’t stay. This isn’t my home.”

“It’s not mine either. I don’t wanna stay here. Don’t make me. I wanna go home.”

“You’ll die if you come back.”

“I don’t care,” she mumbled, burying her face in the queen’s shoulder. “Please, let me go back. Please, I don’t like it here! They don’t care about me! They don’t love me the way you and Racie do! I don’t have friends and life is going to be boring! I don’t want to go back! Don’t make me leave! Let me stay, I beg of you…” the child sobbed harder, the entirety of her small frame shaking. “…I beg of you…” She repeated, fear in her voice.

“Don’t make this harder than it is,” Mirana whispered out, a sob escaping the back of her throat. “I love you so very much and if I could keep you, I would. But I can’t let you die. You’re going to find your way back. I know that for certain. You’ll find your way home…” She pressed a kiss on her forehead, lingering as tears began to roll down her cheeks. “I love you. Don’t ever forget that.” She passed Alice to the nurse, turning to leave.

“No! Please!” the girl cried as the nurse attempted to soothe her. “I love you! Please! Don’t leave me! Please! Please! Mommy!” She called out, just hoping that it would change her mind. “Mom…” she whimpered, the last bit of strength disappearing as she passed out the last thing she saw being the brown cloak enveloped by the crowed.

Mirana ripped the cloak off, staggering to her bed before collapsing, exhaustion taking over, followed by sadness and defeat. Then came the tears. The tears that she swore never to shed again. She was supposed to be perfect. She couldn’t let her emotions overwhelm her but she couldn’t help it. How long until Alice would come home? How long until she could see her again? How long until her heart healed from the loss?

She sat down, setting the small cloth to the side as she kept her gaze on the armour. She turned her attention to the breastplate, seeing how it was shaped. She wanted to ignore it, hoping that it would be a muscular man or something other than a woman. That would be mean that… Alice…

She shook her head, burying her face in her hands. She looked at the Oraculium once and only once, saw Frabjuous Day and demanded that the scroll is shut. The hair was far too similar to her. But she wouldn’t… couldn’t let her go and face the creature. She refused to. But if she didn’t, nothing would be set right.

The queen glanced up upon hearing paws, smiling gently to Bayard, sitting on the floor now. “Welcome back, Bayard.” The dog whimpered, laying his head on her lap, staring at her sadly. “Oh, Bayard. What’s the matter?”

“The Red Queen has my wife and pups. I ran off before they got me too. They know it’s getting closer. They don’t want any help towards anyone else. She has gotten worse than before… She seems so broken.”

Mirana gently pet his head, nodding solemnly. “She hasn’t been doing well. She’s reverted back to how she was when our parents died. I wish she would accept help or at least let us be upset together.” She sighed, just petting Bayard, staring at the door that led to the outside, wishing that her sister would come in with Alice and they would spend the next few hours together.

“You miss her,” Bayard spoke.

“Of course I do. I love her so much. I wish that she didn’t get sick. Maybe we could have made something work out. But Alice’s safety is the most important thing for me. I wouldn’t trade it for anything…” She closed her eyes, a single tear rolling down. “But there isn’t much that could have been done. Maybe she would want to go back home eventually, despite how happy she was here.”

“You act as though she isn’t going to find her way back. McTwisp is up there searching for her.”

“Alice isn’t an uncommon name up there and no doubt she looks different. He might have trouble finding her.”

“Have faith that he will. Alice will come back and maybe she can set right what has been wronged.”


End file.
